Morphological data collected from micro or nano-scale objects is an important component of numerous studies in physical and life sciences and engineering. Recent emergence of stereoscopic-Scanning Electron Microscopy (SSEM) has resulted in expanded applications to extract quantitative 3-D morphological information from a wide variety of materials. The relatively high range measurement resolution (1 nm2 to 1 mm2), accuracy of measurements, and the short time it takes to capture data and build models (minutes per model) has added a new and powerful feature to one of the most widely used techniques of microscopy.